Anthem Of The Angels
by MazeruSeken
Summary: "Byou..." bisik Kazuki membuat Byou langsung mendongak. Kazuki tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Byou. Dia tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Byou. "Byou, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."/KazukixByou SCREW/Part 1 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Kadang ada kalanya kita berpikir kalau kehidupan ini terlalu banyak menyimpan misteri. Semua hal berjalan begitu saja tanpa bisa kita prediksi. Begitupun dengan kejadian mustahil yang sempat kualami... aku menyebutnya "Anthem Of The Angels"..._

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : "Anthem Of The Angels"

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou (main), Rui/Manabu/Jin

~ **Prologue** ~

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Seorang pemuda tampak berlari tergesa menembus derasnya air hujan. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berteduh, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Dia mencemaskan adiknya yang sedang sendirian di rumah. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

"_Tadaimaaaa_~" serunya ketika sampai di rumah sederhananya. Dia langsung melepas sepatu dan mantelnya yang basah.

"_Okaeri_—KAZU-_NII_! Kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti itu?! Harus kubilang berapa kali agar kau tidak hujan-hujanan lagi?!" Sang adik tampak kesal melihat tingkah keras kepala kakaknya itu. Sudah hampir setiap hari dia terus mengomeli, namun kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka nekad tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan semakin hari malah semakin parah.

"_Gomen_, Jin-_chan_. Aku kan takut membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah," ucap Kazuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yasudah, mendingan kau cepat mandi saja sana!" seru Jin membuat Kazuki tertawa geli.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kazuki langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jin masuk membawakan roti panggang dan jus melon.

"_Niisan_ pasti lelah, mau kupijitin?" tawar Jin.

Kazuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil roti panggang itu lalu melahapnya. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Jin-_chan_. Aku takut besok kau terlambat ke sekolah—"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Niisan_!" potong Jin dengan nada kesal. Jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan sikap Kazuki yang terlalu memanjakannya. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal empat tahun yang lalu, Kazuki memang menggantikan sosok mereka sebagai orang yang bertanggungjawab akan Jin. Setiap hari Kazuki banting tulang bekerja sampai tengah malam untuk menghidupi Jin yang belum lulus sekolah. "_Gomen_, _Niisan_... Aku tidak bermaksud jadi pembangkang, tapi aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus sekolah dan aku tidak ingin membebanimu lagi."

Kazuki mengacak rambut Jin. "Aku mengerti, tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Hanya kamu yang ada dipikiranku!"

"Makanya jangan sibuk bekerja terus! Cari jodoh sana, bisa-bisa _Niisan_ keburu tua!" seru Jin setengah kesal.

Hampir saja Kazuki tersedak mendengar seruan Jin. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang jodoh. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Namun jika mengingat hampir semua teman sebayanya sudah menikah, mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau dia harus mulai meluangkan waktunya untuk mencari pendamping hidup.

"Aku mau tidur dulu... Selamat malam." Jin beranjak keluar menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kazuki yang tiba-tiba resah memikirkan jodoh.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Malam berikutnya berlangsung sama bagi Kazuki, dia masih saja pulang kerja hingga larut malam dan kehujanan. Yang membedakan hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang berseri-seri karena baru saja menerima gaji.

Di tengah jalan –tepatnya di tepian sungai dekat lapangan- Kazuki menghentikan langkahnya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar kehijauan. Suasana di tempat itu sudah sepi dan hampir tak ada seorangpun yang lewat di sana. _'Mungkin itu semacam batu meteor...'_ batin Kazuki sambil mendekati benda tersebut. Bentuk dan strukturnya memang hampir menyerupai batu meteor dan ukurannya sebesar tubuh manusia dewasa, namun yang membingungkan adalah... kenapa bisa bersinar?

Walaupun sedikit takut, Kazuki memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. "Kok tidak panas ya?" gumamnya setelah menyentuh bongkahan itu. Perlahan-lahan sinar dari bongkahan itu mulai meredup. Kazuki langsung mengambil langkah ke belakang saat melihat bongkahan aneh itu mulai bergerak lalu membelah menjadi dua.

Jantung Kazuki hampir melompat keluar saat mendapati ada seseorang di dalam bongkahan itu. Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat Kazuki yang diam mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

"Siapa—kenapa bisa ada di dalam batu itu?" tanya Kazuki gugup bercampur takut.

"Namaku Byou, aku datang dari langit, untuk kamu~ Namamu Kazuki kan~ Kebetulan sekali ya kita langsung bisa bertemu saat aku baru saja sampai kesini~"

"Haaaaa?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?!" Kazuki semakin membulatkan matanya. Apalagi saat melihat Byou sama sekali tidak basah padahal mereka berdua sedang berdiri di tengah guyuran air hujan.

"Sudahlah, mendingan kita pulang dulu dan bertemu dengan adikmu agar semuanya bisa jelas~" ucap Byou sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu juga muncul payung di tangannya. Dia memayungi tubuh Kazuki lalu keduanya berjalan menuju rumah Kazuki. Sepanjang perjalanan Kazuki terus memperhatikan Byou, segala sesuatu yang baru saja dilakukannya belum bisa diterima akal sehat orang normal manapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat membuka pintu, Jin tampak terkejut namun langsung tersenyum lebar. "_Niisan_, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau membawa pulang pacarmu malam ini?"

"Dia bukan pacarku. Aku menemukannya di tengah jalan..." jawab Kazuki seadanya. Dia melirik Byou yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Huwaaaaa~ cantik sekali..." ucap Jin lalu menarik Byou masuk ke dalam dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Jin memandangi Byou dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau benar-benar kakak ipar impianku!"

"Namaku Byou, 'Angel no 999'. Aku datang kesini atas panggilan Jin-_chan_. Untuk Kazuki."

Jin langsung membulatkan matanya. "Kau Angel yang ada dalam mitos itu? Kau benar-benar ada? Huwaaaaaa~ ternyata kau benar-benar ada~ Terimakasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku!" ucap Jin dan langsung memeluk Byou dengan erat.

"Hey! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" tuntut Kazuki.

Jin langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah terlihat kusam lalu membukanya. Kazuki mengerutkan keningnya melihat tanda-tanda dan huruf-huruf aneh yang tertera di dalam buku tersebut.

"_Niisan_, ini adalah buku yang kutemukan di kamar Ayah beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku meminta bantuan temanku untuk membacanya dan kami berdua mencoba memahami maksudnya. Di dalam buku ini disebutkan bahwa kita bisa memanggil Angel dengan cara membaca mantra dan menyebutkan nomor Angel yang kita inginkan," jelas Jin.

"Dan hanya yang berhati tulus dan niat yang baik yang permintaannya dikabulkan. Kebetulan Jin-_chan_ memilih nomor 999, yaitu aku..." sambung Byou.

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu memanggil Angel segala?" tanya Kazuki penasaran.

"Untuk dijadikan istrimu..." jawab Jin sambil melirik Byou yang mukanya langsung memerah.

Kazuki kaget mendengarnya. Istri? Apakah Jin sangat meragukannya dalam hal mendapatkan jodoh sampai-sampai memanggil Angel segala? Kalau masalah menikah dengan Byou, sudah bisa dipastikan Kazuki tidak akan menolak. Byou sangat cantik seperti bangsawan Eropa. Rambutnya pirang sepunggung dan kulitnya pucat, benar-benar cantik. Apalagi sepasang bola matanya yang berkilau kehijauan, itu sangat langka dan indah. Siapapun tidak akan bisa untuk menolaknya. Namun menikah bukan hal yang sesederhana itu, bagaimanapun juga mencari pendamping hidup itu tak cukup hanya melihat penampilan. Lagipula Byou itu tidak jelas asal usulnya.

"Pada awalnya aku ragu saat mendengar permintaan Jin-_chan_. Makanya selama beberapa hari berikutnya aku terus memperhatikan Kazuki. Lalu akhirnya aku sadar kalau Kazuki orang yang baik dan orang tuaku mengizinkanku turun kesini untuk menjadi... istri... Kazuki," ucap Byou sambil menunduk malu.

"_Gomen_, Byoucchan... Aku menolak semua ini. Aku tahu niatmu baik tapi menurutku ini semua salah—"

"Kazuki, dengarkan aku~ Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau menolakku, kau tidak menyukaiku kan? Makanya aku punya tugas cadangan, aku hanya akan bertindak layaknya istrimu hingga kau menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Batas waktuku tinggal di sini hanya tiga bulan, itu berarti sebelum aku pulang kau sudah harus menikah. Aku akan membantumu karena itu tugasku, namun jika kita gagal aku akan mendapatkan hukuman," potong Byou sambil menggenggam tangan Kazuki.

"Hukuman?" tanya Jin bingung. Dia memang belum membaca buku itu hingga selesai. Jadi dia belum tahu perihal hukuman yang dimaksud Byou.

"Hukumannya itu... aku akan diasingkan dari keluarga dan teman-temanku. Aku akan ditempatkan di kastil bersama Angels lain yang gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Dan orang tuaku pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku," jawab Byou.

Kazuki menghela nafas pasrah. "Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, kau boleh tinggal disini sekalian temani Jin-_chan_ kalau aku sedang tidak ada. Di lantai dua ada satu kamar kosong, kau boleh menempatinya."

"Terimakasih, Kazuki~" ucap Byou lalu memeluk Kazuki dengan erat. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari ke lantai dua untuk melihat kamar yang akan dia tempati.

Kazuki memijat lehernya yang sedikit nyeri akibat pelukan Byou barusan.

"Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Angel, _Niisan_?" bisik Jin sambil menyeringai.

"Enak!" balas Kazuki membuat Jin langsung terbahak.

Byou langsung terlelap di kamar barunya. Dia sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauhnya seharian ini. Sementara itu, kedua orang tuanya terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum dari kejauhan sana.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Paginya, Byou bangun paling awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia memasak _Beef Bacon __A__nd Tomato_ dan menyiapkan dua gelas susu segar. Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, Byou langsung membangunkan Jin yang masih terlelap.

"Jin-_chan_~ Cepatlah bangun, nanti kamu ketinggalan bus sekolah..." ucap Byou sambil mengguncang pundak Jin. Tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Jin memeluknya hingga keduanya jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi aku ingin Angel yang membangunkanku," ucap Jin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah puas bermanja-manja dengan Byou, Jin langsung bangkit berdiri lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Byou hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Jin. Menyadari kamar Kazuki yang tampak sepi membuat Byou berkesimpulan kalau Kazuki juga belum bangun. Makanya dia masuk begitu saja ke kamar Kazuki yang kebetulan memang tidak dikunci.

"Kazuki—" ucapan Byou terputus saat matanya menangkap sosok Kazuki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Byou langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena terlalu _shock_.

Kazuki tak kalah kaget melihat Byou yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dia mengira kalau Byou akan berteriak kaget lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, Byou malah berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya.

"Kazuki, tubuhmu keren~" seru Byou lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada telanjang Kazuki.

"Byo—_chan_, lepaskan..." ucap Kazuki yang hampir kehilangan nafas karena tanpa sadar Byou menggesek-gesek bagian tersensitif di dadanya.

Byou langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Kazuki~" ucapnya lalu cepat-cepat kembali ke dapur.

Kazuki mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dia merutuki tindakan Byou yang menyulut birahinya. Melihat wajah cantiknya saja sudah membuat Kazuki berpikir yang macam-macam, apalagi barusan Byou menyentuh bagian tersensitifnya. Bisa-bisa Byou langsung terlempar keatas ranjang kalau tak kunjung pergi dari hadapannya.

'_Aku harus jaga jarak...'_ batin Kazuki yang mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak 'tegang'.

.

.

.

Kazuki melahap sarapannya dengan –pura-pura- tenang. Dari luar dia terlihat santai, namun sebenarnya dia masih merasa gugup mengingat tindakan Byou tadi. Sesekali dia mengajak Jin mengobrol agar pandangannya bisa teralihkan dari Byou yang duduk di depannya.

"Angel, sebenarnya kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Jin.

Byou langsung menghentikan makannya. "Sebenarnya aku dilahirkan dalam struktur fisik laki-laki, namun seperti Angel pada umumnya _gender_ itu tidak penting karena baik sebagai laki-laki maupun perempuan kami tetap bisa menghasilkan keturunan..." jawab Byou.

Jin hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menyeringai pada Kazuki. "_Niisan_, aku ingin punya keponakan yang cantik~"

Mendengar ucapan Jin membuat Kazuki langsung tersedak lalu terbatuk-batuk. Byou buru-buru mengambilkan minuman untuk Kazuki lalu mengelus-elus leher Kazuki. Tindakan Byou membuat Kazuki langsung meremang dan hampir mendesah.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kazuki?" tanya Byou.

Kazuki mengangguk singkat lalu menyingkirkan tangan Byou dari lehernya. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat sensitif jika bersentuhan dengan Byou. Satu sentuhan kecil saja bisa langsung menaikkan nafsunya. _'Aku benar-benar harus jaga jarak!'_

"_Niisan_, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak? Aku ingin keponakan yang cantik seperti Angel!" rajuk Jin.

"Itu juga termasuk tugasku untuk melahirkan keponakan untuk Jin-_chan_. Kalau aku benar-benar mengandung, aku akan tinggal di sini sampai anakku lahir," ucap Byou dengan polosnya membuat Kazuki sukses terjengkang dari kursinya.

Jin tersenyum kegirangan lalu memeluk Byou. "Kalian harus menikah! Kalian harus menikah!"

"Jangan suka bicara sembarangan, Jin! Aku tidak suka!" seru Kazuki lalu langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Dia benar-benar kesal pada adiknya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhnya menikah dengan orang yang baru kemarin dikenalnya. Kazuki masih kukuh pada pendiriannya kalau dia akan menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai. Lagipula dia juga tidak tega memperlakukan Byou dengan kurang ajar. Walaupun dia yakin Byou akan menurut kalau dia nikahi dan dijadikan 'mesin penghasil anak'.

"Apakah Kazuki marah padaku?" tanya Byou pada Jin. Dia benar-benar takut kalau Kazuki terganggu atas kehadirannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin marah padamu. Uhmm... Angel, apakah kau menyukai kakakku?"

"Masalah itu... aku... aku... sebenarnya..." Byou tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah kuduga. Angel tidak mungkin mau mengabulkan permintaanku kalau memang tidak menyukai kakakku. Dengan kata lain, Angel menyukai kakakku kan?"

Byou semakin salah tingkah. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku janji akan membantumu mendapatkan hati kakakku. Itu perihal yang sangat mudah," ucap Jin.

"Benarkah? Tapi kemarin dia sudah menolakku..."

"Percayalah padaku, dia itu memang agak keras kepala tapi aku yakin kalau sebentar lagi dia akan luluh."

Byou tersenyum pada Jin. "Terimakasih sudah memanggilku kesini, Jin-_chan_."

**~ T B C ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : "Anthem Of The Angels"

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou (main), Rui/Manabu/Jin

~ **Part 1** ~

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Aroma sedap menguar dari kari yang sedang Byou masak. Dia terus mengaduknya sementara Jin membantunya memotong daging dan sayuran. Di luar sedang hujan deras dan udara cukup dingin, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memasak kari agar bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Apakah Kazuki selalu pulang tengah malam?" tanya Byou memecah keheningan.

"Iya, dia sangat keras kepala padahal aku sudah sering mengingatkannya. Dia takut kalau uang yang dia dapatkan tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhanku. Aku masuk di sekolah yang cukup elit, dan _Niisan_ selalu membelikanku barang-barang mahal agar aku tidak merasa rendah diri dihadapan teman-temanku yang kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga kaya," ucap Jin sambil memasukkan sayuran yang telah dia potong ke dalam panci berisi kuah kari.

Byou tersenyum manis lalu melepas apronnya. "Jin-_chan_, tolong teruskan masaknya ya~ Aku mau membereskan meja makan dulu."

"Siap!" seru Jin membuat Byou tertawa.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan hingga tidak sadar kalau Kazuki sudah bersandar di pintu dapur—memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Apa menu makan malam kita hari ini?" tanya Kazuki membuat keduanya kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Niisan_, kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan pulang awal? Kami kan belum selesai masaknya."

"Tenanglah... Aku belum terlalu lapar kok." Kazuki mengambil segelas air lalu duduk di atas meja makan. "Aku mengurangi jam kerjaku. Mulai hari ini aku akan pulang setiap jam 7 malam."

"Syukurlah kalau _Niisan_ sudah sadar. Bekerja sepanjang hari kan tidak baik." Jin tersenyum puas.

Kazuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Byou yang masih sibuk menyiapkan nasi dan piring. Menurutnya Byou tampak manis walau hanya berbalut kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran untuk tubuh Byou. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak menarik pergelangan tangan Byou hingga Byou jatuh ke pelukannya. Byou yang kaget langsung memekik tertahan, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah menyadari posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan Kazuki.

"Kazuki..."

"Byou, besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke pusat kota," ucap Kazuki.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Cieeee~ Kencan~" Jin pura-pura batuk lalu memandang kakaknya dengan jahil.

Kazuki langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Byou. "Kalian jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Byou memakai baju kebesaran seperti ini. Aku ingin membelikannya pakaian yang layak."

"Terimakasih, Kazuki. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu," ucap Byou sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

Tak lama kemudian karinya matang. Jin menghidangkannya ke meja makan lalu mereka makan bersama sambil berbincang ringan. Dinginnya malam tak lagi mereka rasakan karena kehangatan yang tercipta dari kebersamaan mereka.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Esoknya Byou dan Kazuki pergi ke pusat kota, untung saja cuaca sedang cerah, jadi mereka bisa pergi dengan menaiki motor. Byou tampak antusias melihat tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat mainan.

Kazuki menggenggam erat tangan Byou, menuntun langkahnya ke sebuah kedai eskrim dan membelikan dua buah eskrim –coklat dan vanilla- untuk Byou. "Cobalah, Byou... Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Byou menerima kedua eskrim itu lalu menjilatinya secara bergantian. "Enak sekali, Kazuki~ Aku sangat menyukainya~"

Kazuki melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Byou lalu mereka berjalan ke tujuan utama mereka—toko baju. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko baju yang cukup besar, membuat Byou terkesima selama beberapa saat. "Kazuki, bajunya banyak sekali~ Kau ingin membelikan semuanya untukku?"

"Tidak, Byou... Aku hanya bisa membelikanmu 3 atau 4 baju saja. Bulan depan kita akan kesini lagi kalau kau ingin membeli baju lebih banyak."

"Baiklah, 3 baju saja sudah cukup kok~" ucap Byou dengan wajah agak merona.

Lebih dari sejam mereka memilih baju, namun mereka belum memutuskan baju mana yang sebaiknya dibeli. Sudah puluhan baju yang dicoba oleh Byou, dan hampir semuanya terlihat bagus di tubuh Byou. Pelayan toko yang melayani mereka juga sampai terkagum-kagum dengan tubuh Byou.

"Istrimu sangat cantik, apakah dia artis?" tanya sang pelayan kepada Kazuki.

"Eee—dia bukan artis, dia mengurus rumah saja," jawab Kazuki.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal dia cocok jadi artis. Bagaimana kalau dia bekerja jadi _model_ saja di sini? Kebetulan _boss_-ku sedang mencari model tambahan untuk peragaan busana musim ini," ucap sang pelayan.

Kazuki menggenggam tangan Byou dengan erat. "Maaf, dia bukan pajangan. Tolong bungkuskan 3 baju yang tadi sudah dia coba..."

Sang pelayan langsung mengambil 3 pasang baju yang dirasanya paling bagus lalu membungkusnya.

"_Model_ itu apa, Kazuki?" tanya Byou membuat Kazuki tersenyum tipis.

"Model itu orang yang didandani lalu dipajang, kau mau jadi _model_?" Kazuki menatap Byou dengan lekat.

Byou menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Aku tidak mau dibegitukan..."

Kazuki mengacak rambut Byou dengan gemas. Mereka membayar belanjaan mereka lalu keluar dari toko itu. Namun sepertinya kali ini mereka kurang beruntung, karena tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dengan sigap Kazuki menarik Byou ke tempat teduh yang paling dekat dengan mereka—kotak telpon umum.

"Kita lupa tidak membawa payung. Apakah kau kedinginan?" Kazuki menyeka air yang membasahi wajah Byou.

Byou tertawa kecil sambil merapatkan mantelnya. "Aku tidak kedinginan kok. Aku senang saat tetes air hujan di kepalaku. Di tempat asalku tidak ada hujan, sepanjang hari selalu cerah," ucapnya sambil memainkan rambut basahnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya... aku juga senang saat hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Rasanya semua lelahku jadi luntur. Oh iya, kau pernah bilang kalau sebelum turun kesini kau selalu memperhatikanku. Apakah kau memperhatikanku selama seharian?"

"Tidak, ibuku hanya mengizinkanku memperhatikanmu ketika siang hari. Soalnya kalau pagi atau malam hari ibuku takut jika aku mendapatimu sedang mandi~" ucap Byou sambil tersenyum malu.

"Syukurlah..." ucap Kazuki.

"Kazuki, memangnya _restaurant_ tempatmu bekerja buka sampai tengah malam ya?"

"Tidak, kalau malam aku bekerja di sebuah pabrik mainan..." jawab Kazuki, dalam hati dia tertawa miris. _'... pabrik mainan...'_

Byou mengangguk mengerti lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Kazuki. "Kazuki, wajahmu dingin sekali~"

"Tidak usah khawatir, Byou. Aku sudah biasa kok seperti ini," ucap Kazuki lalu buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Byou dari wajahnya. Sensasi itu datang lagi—sensasi yang sangat sulit diartikan, membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan tubuhnya memanas hanya karena sentuhan di wajahnya.

Kazuki menghela nafas panjang, posisinya sangat dekat dengan Byou karena kotak telpon itu tidak cukup besar untuk dimasuki dua orang.

"Byou..." bisik Kazuki membuat Byou langsung mendongak. Kazuki tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Byou. Dia tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Byou. "Byou, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Byou tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya mendengar penuturan Kazuki barusan. "Benarkah? Apakah itu artinya kau mau menerimaku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikahimu. Aku hanya menyukaimu karena kau cantik. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Byou. "Kenapa? Aku janji akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Aku juga akan selalu menurut padamu—"

Kazuki memeluk tubuh Byou dengan erat, namun hal itu malah membuat isakan Byou semakin keras. "Byou, dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak mau!" seru Byou disela isakannya.

"Hei, kau sudah berani melawanku ya?" Kazuki terkekeh geli sambil terus mengelus kepala Byou. "Aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu, Byou. Percayalah padaku..."

Byou sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Kazuki. Dia malah sibuk memukuli punggung Kazuki menggunakan tangan kurusnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks... Hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu?"

"Uhmm, sepertinya tidak ada..."

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Bau minuman keras bercampur dengan asap rokok merupakan hal yang lumrah di dalam sebuah _bar_. Namun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi Kazuki untuk menerima hal yang dianggap 'lumrah' itu. Dia masih selalu menahan mual setiap kali melihat suasana tempat kerjanya.

"Aku akan membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat kalau kau mau ikut pulang ke rumahku malam ini," ucap seorang wanita cantik sambil mengelus leher Kazuki.

Kazuki hanya tersenyum kaku lalu menuangkan _wine_ lagi untuk wanita itu. Beginilah pekerjaannya saat malam hari—menjadi laki-laki bayaran. Sungguh pekerjaan yang hina walau dia melakukannya karena terpaksa. Dan bukan hal yang mudah untuk keluar dari pekerjaan itu karena aturan di sana cukup ketat dan rumit, bahkan dia sudah menandatangani kontrak selama 2 tahun kedepan.

"Kau mau kan pulang bersamaku?" tanya wanita itu sambil terus meraba dada Kazuki yang masih terbalut kemeja tipisnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya bekerja sampai jam tujuh," tolak Kazuki dengan halus. Dia berharap pelanggannya ini mau mengerti.

Merasa ditolak dengan telak, wanita itu tampaknya sangat kesal. Apalagi dia sudah setengah mabuk, jadi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi. Dia mulai berdiri dengan sempoyongan untuk mengambil botol _wine_-nya, lalu dia ayunkan hingga membentur kepala Kazuki dengan keras.

Kazuki terlambat untuk menghindar. Dia merasakan cairan kental mengalir dari kepala. Kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri hingga pandangannya kabur. Dia masih sempat mendengar tawa puas wanita itu diiringi suara ribut orang-orang di sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Erangan kesakitan meluncur dari mulut Kazuki saat seorang dokter berusaha mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan kaca dari kepalanya. Kazuki melirik takut kepada _boss_-nya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Sugizo-_sama_, maafkan aku..."

"Kau memang menyusahkan, Kazuki! Wanita itu mengamuk hingga menghancurkan meja _bar_-ku yang harganya ratusan ribu yen!" ucap Sugizo sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Kazuki hanya diam dan menunduk. Dia memang terlampau sering menyusahkan _boss_-nya itu, namun entah kenapa Sugizo tak kunjung memecatnya. Padahal Kazuki sering menolak untuk melayani pelanggan di atas ranjang, selalu minta pulang awal, dan sering meminta bayaran sebelum waktunya gajian.

"Akhh!" Kazuki memekik kesakitan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lukanya cukup parah, hingga dia diharuskan dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari. Tadinya dia sempat menolak, namun Sugizo mengancamnya untuk tidak memberinya gaji selama setahun.

"Anak buahku bilang kemarin dia melihatmu bersama seseorang di pusat kota," ucap Sugizo sambil menarik dagu Kazuki, membuatnya bisa memandang lurus ke dalam mata Kazuki.

'_**Deg!'**_ Kazuki hanya diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh mengetahui keberadaan Byou di rumahnya. Dia terlalu takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Byou. Bagaimanapun juga Byou itu terlalu indah dan sangat mencolok. Jangan sampai nantinya Byou dimanfaatkan oleh Sugizo.

"Kemarin aku pergi bersama adikku," ucap Kazuki sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia berharap Sugizo tak menemukan cela kebohongannya.

Sugizo melepaskan dagu Kazuki lalu melipat tangannya lagi sambil tertawa geli. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau adikmu ternyata cantik."

"Ya, dia memang cantik..." balas Kazuki. Akhirnya dia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman setelah kepalanya selesai diperban. Dokter yang merawatnya segera berpamitan dan undur diri dari ruangan itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan adikmu itu, apakah aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

"Y—ya... Kapan-kapan kau boleh berkunjung ke rumahku." Kazuki mulai gugup. Dia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sugizo mengambil ponsel Kazuki yang tergeletak di sisi ranjang lalu menghubungi telpon rumah Kazuki. "Halo... Apakah ini dengan adik Kazuki?"

"Sugizo-_sama_, kembalikan ponselku!" seru Kazuki berusaha bangun namun gagal, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

Sugizo menepis tangan Kazuki yang berusaha menggapai ponselnya.

'_Dengan siapa ini? Kakakku dimana?'_

"Kakakmu sedang ada di rumah sakit, dia mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Bisakah kau datang kemari? Setelah ini akan kuberitahu alamat rumah sakitnya."

'_Baiklah. Terimakasih!'_

Sugizo mematikan telponnya lalu mengirimkan _e-mail_ berisi alamat rumah sakit tempat Kazuki menginap kepada Jin. "Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari..."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Kazuki terus berdoa agar Byou tidak ikut datang bersama Jin. Cukup Jin saja yang datang dan dia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kazuki menahan nafasnya saat melihat Jin memasuki ruangannya. Jin langsung mendekatinya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"_Niisan_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tidak terlalu parah kan?" Jin langsung memeluk Kazuki.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kazuki sambil membalas pelukan Jin. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jin seraya berbisik, "Byou tidak ikut kan?"

"Tidak, aku menyuruhnya diam di rumah dan mengunci rumah dari luar," balas Jin pelan.

Kazuki menepuk-nepuk kepala Jin. Dia sangat lega mengetahui Byou tidak ikut bersama Jin. "Jin, kenalkan dia _boss_-ku, namanya Sugizo-_sama_. Dia yang tadi sudah menelponmu."

Jin membungkukkan badannya di depan Sugizo. "Terimakasih banyak sudah berkenan menolong kakakku~"

Sugizo menarik dagu Jin lalu memperhatikan wajah Jin dengan seksama. "Manis... tapi tidak secantik yang diceritakan oleh anak buahku. Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan, Kazuki?"

"Aku hanya memiliki satu adik, Sugizo-_sama_." Kazuki menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia sangat gugup hingga tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau kau ingin membohongiku, karena anak buahku sedang kusuruh untuk mengecek seisi rumahmu..." ucap Sugizo membuat Kazuki dan Jin tersentak bersamaan.

"Jin, besok kau ujian kan? Segeralah pulang dan belajar," ucap Kazuki setenang mungkin, padahal pikirannya sudah kacau.

"Aku mohon undur diri dulu! Besok sepulang sekolah aku akan kesini lagi." Jin membungkukkan badannya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju stasiun untuk bisa mendapatkan kereta yang berangkatnya paling awal. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia ingin segera sampai di rumahnya.

'_Tuhan, tolong lindungilah Byou-nii...'_

**~ T B C ~**


End file.
